The present invention is in the field of hair cutting/styling for humans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair cutting guide/apparatus which is used to assist in creating a mohawk type hairstyle. A mohawk type hairstyle is most commonly described as a hairstyle wherein both sides of the head are shaved/trimmed, leaving a strip of noticeably longer hair in the center. The strip of hair may vary in width and most commonly runs lengthwise along the head from the top of the forehead (start of hairline) to the back of the neck (end of hairline).
People who want/have a mohawk type hairstyle often find it difficult to get and/or maintain a mohawk. The task of getting and/or maintaining a mohawk generally consist of having your hair cut by a barber, a friend or doing it yourself. Using a barber is expensive and inconvenient considering that you must pay for and go for the initial mohawk haircut and the relatively frequent appointments for touch ups that are required to maintain a mohawk hairstyle. Maintaining a mohawk hairstyle requires frequent touch-ups because the desired look calls for the hair on either side of the mohawk to shaven or trimmed short to create the contrast between the mohawk and the sides of the head. If you have a friend assist in cutting/maintaining your mohawk, typically with a electric buzzer/clipper, it is inconvenient and often results in a poor quality mohawk. The mohawk will likely be crooked/wavy and the width will likely be inconsistent. Moreover, cutting your own hair into a mohawk and/or maintaining your own mohawk, without the guide/apparatus of the present invention, is difficult and likely that the mohawk will not be straight or have a consistent width as well. Therefore, a need remains for a guide/apparatus and method that will assist with creating a professional looking mohawk type hairstyle, particularly without necessitating outside help. The presently described embodiments address this need.